Fictober 2018
by morphineMaster
Summary: #22 broma (de borrachos)Kirishima x Bakugou? "Una fiesta en el campus. Alcohol. Comida al por mayor. ¿Acaso bailó con Uraraka? ¿Había hecho las pases con Deku?". Ya nada tenía sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**#1 Sharing a bed**

 **Bakugou x Ochako**

Era mitad de la noche cuando sintió que la esquina de su cama se hundía por el peso de una persona. Usualmente, se habría levantado rápidamente para encarar al posible enemigo (o amigo) que osara perturbar su descanso. Sin embargo, no movió ni un músculo. De sobra sabía de quién se trataba.

Una temblorosa voz, apenas audible, rompió el silencio de su cuarto.

-Mañana es la prueba- comentó la vocecilla, como si aquella afirmación excusara su comportamiento.

-Lo sé- respondió el rubio en un suspiro. Odiaba tomar el examen a groseras horas de la mañana.

-¿Te he molestado?-preguntó la voz un tanto incómoda. –Intenté dormir pero no pude… creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa-

-No. No es por esto.. mira, se que lo harás bien-comentó el rubio incorporándose de la cama. Creía firmemente que Uraraka era capaz de hacer las cosas mejor de lo que la chica pensaba y aunque aquella conversación ya la habían tenido muchas veces antes, al parecer Ochako nunca tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma.

 _Esta mujer es demasiado complicada-_ pensó el rubio al ver el rostro preocupado y las ojeras de Uraraka a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Sé que estás preparada y mucho más que cualquiera de los idiotas de la clase. Quienes deberían preocuparse es Mineta o Kaminari y están dormidos plácidamente. Créeme… es imposible ignorar sus ronquidos.

 _Ah, una sonrisa. Es bonita._

-¿Puedo quedarme hasta la mañana?-

Aquella pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No importaba cuántas veces escuchara eso, su cuerpo se seguía tensando al pensar que la chica estaría a su lado durante la noche. No era que hicieran algo indebido, a menos que dormir abrazándola se considerara algún tipo de pecado desconocido, sino que el calor de su cuerpo con el olor que desprendía su piel recién bañada lo envolvía en un cálido sueño del que no quería despertar. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba la mañana y la hora de regresar al mundo normal, y no le quedaba más que maldecir a todos los dioses por el nuevo y brillante día y decirle adiós (muy a su pesar) a Ochako.

Claro, que nunca le confesaría nada de eso.

-Sabes que si- movió su cuerpo hacia un extremo y esperó pacientemente a que la chica se recostara a su lado.

-Gracias-

-Idiota, ya duérmete- murmuró el chico recostándose de nuevo en la suave cama y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Sólo esperaba que aquellas horas duraran eternamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 Shooting Stars**

 **Todoroki x Midoriya**

-Hoy es el último día- comentó Todoroki a través de las gruesas barras de metal. Estaba nervioso, por no decir desesperado. El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos como fina arena y la sentencia se llevaría a cabo a medianoche.

-Midoriya, por favor-imploró el chico a sabiendas que él no cedería.

-Si, ha pasado un mes-contestó con voz seca Izuku, que seguía recostado sobre la dura cama de madera. Observaba el techo, porque desde el primer día se negó a mirar a quien le había traicionado. En cambio, por una de las fisuras de la celda, podía ver un poco del cielo nocturno.

-Midoriya, yo sólo seguía órdenes- Shouto no sabía si aquello lo decía para lavarse las manos o para justificar sus acciones. Sin embargo, apenas esa afirmación dejó su boca, se odió a si mismo más que nunca. Quien debería morir ese día era él, no el mago.

-Los brazaletes están hechos de excelente calidad- comentó Izuku alzando sus brazos hacia el techo. -All for One debió pagar una fortuna por ellos. Dime, ¿fue uno de los nuestros? ¿Un elfo? Ni siquiera puedo conjurar el hechizo mas simple.-

-No lo sé-

-Sabes muy poco, Shouto. Y esa falta de sabiduría es la que terminará siendo la ruina para todos ustedes.

-Fui tu amante. El no confía en mi-

-Por un tiempo, si. Pero tenías que elegir entre tu reino y yo y.. aquí estamos. Esa debería ser una razón suficiente como para ascenderte a general de su ejército. O caballero de alguna cosa, no se, sus títulos me parecen un poco confusos.

-Sabes que esa no es toda la verdad- Shouto no era de las personas que perdían la calma con facilidad pero aquel no era el momento de evidenciarlo, necesitaba salvar a Izuku y aquel era el único camino.

-No puedo traicionar a mi gente, Todoroki. No puedo decirte dónde se esconde One for All y mucho menos si se trata para someterlo ante tu rey-

-Él sólo quiere unificar a todos en una gran nación.

-Las ideas tan grandiosas suelen terminar en una barbarie-

-¿Entonces no obtendremos de ti lo que necesitamos?- Ya no había tiempo de conversar. El tiempo se acababa.

-Lo siento mucho- Izuku, a pesar de que se sentía débil, se puso de pie lentamente y observó al chico que se encontraba al otro lado de los barrotes. -No te ves bien-

-Por favor, sólo dime dónde está. Juro proteger a tu reino-

-Hoy surcará en el cielo una estrella fugaz muy especial-

-¿Perdón?-

-Puedo sentirla. Se aproxima a nuestro cielo y con ella, el cambio. Observa- Todoroki pensó que el chico se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, los brazaletes, hechos del metal más duro, se convirtieron en polvo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo…?-

-El problema con tu rey es que se cree invencible. Pero no conoce nuestro reino. Ni de lo que somos capaces- Izuku se acercó hacia la puerta de su celda y tocando uno de los barrotes, se convirtió también en polvo. Sin prisa, Midoriya se acercó hacia el chico, quedando frente de el.

-Las estrellas fugaces nos liberan de nuestras ataduras terrenales- Izuku cerró los ojos, como si absorbiera la energía de su alrededor. -Pelea duro Todoroki- Midoriya acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la frente. -En un par de horas podrás ir con tu familia. Claro, lo que queda de ella-

Shouto quiso detenerlo pero no podía moverse. El mago había usado algún tipo de hechizo sobre él.

Todoroki observó cómo Izuku desaparecía por el pasillo de las mazmorras. Escuchó cómo sonaban los tambores de guerra y cómo se cimbraba la tierra con cada explosión. Necesitaba salvar a su madre, a su hermano, quería luchar junto a su padre pero Izuku no le permitía intervenir en esa guerra. Ese era su castigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 Morning**

 **Bakugou x Todoroki**

Una batalla siempre tenía su límite. Había una regla, no escrita, que dictaba que sólo podían combatir hasta que el sol se ocultara entre las arboladas montañas.

"La oscuridad no trae nada bueno" Amenazaban los ancianos cada que su emperador enviaba a un nuevo ejército a combatir. Y no era para más, el sol les brindaba los colmillos, las garras, la piel dura como el acero y la fuerza para combatir a sus enemigos con gran destreza. La oscuridad los convertía en humanos débiles y casi ciegos, a merced de los peligros de su alrededor.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, el general del ejército estaba en los límites del campamento, del lado contrario a la zona de ataque, completamente sólo.

Miraba ensimismado el bosque que quedaba. Su ejército había talado demasiados árboles y ahora la lluvia de unas horas antes había transformado el suelo en un lodo rojizo y pegajoso, cuyo hedor amenazaba con contaminar aquel lugar.

-Fumar te va a matar algún día-

-Preferible a oler la mierda de este lugar- respondió mordaz.

Todoroki, su capitán favorito, caminó lentamente hasta quedar a su lado.

-Es peligroso estar aquí. Apenas puedo verte- amenazó Shouto sin mirar a su general.

-Ya lo sé-

Los dos soldados quedaron en silencio. Hacía pocas horas habían recibido un mensaje de su superior: llegarían nuevas tropas en el frente enemigo, que los superaba no sólo en número, sino en poder de ataque.

Tanto Todoroki como Bakugou no pronunciaron palabra. La derrota era inminente y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Podían luchar, si. Pero sus limitaciones eran muchas y su adversario ganaría terreno a cada instante.

-Falta un par de horas para que acabe la noche- comentó el rubio, cayendo en la cuenta que quizá sería la última vez que vería la luna.

-Extrañaré este lugar. A pesar de todo-comentó Todoroki, observando la luna que resplandecía sobre el cielo nocturno.

-¿Podremos durar un día más en batalla?- Bakugou tenía que preguntar. No por que no lo supiera, pero necesitaba esa confirmación que hacía que todo se volviera real.

-Duraremos hasta el mediodía. Quizá más. No quiero repetir la amenaza de ese emperador pero dejó muy claro que no querían prisioneros-

-Ese es un gran hijo de puta-

-Lástima que no pudimos decírselo a su cara-

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas. Aunque aquello distaba mucho de ser el mejor chiste del mundo, tomaron aquel momento como la última vez que reirían y lo aprovecharon hasta que las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Siempre he tenido una duda- Bakugou exhaló el humo de su cigarro hacia arriba, sintiendo el aroma de la nicotina impregnar el ambiente -¿Por qué te enlistaste?-

-Muy fácil. Porque tú lo harías- respondió Shouto sin titubear

Bakugou no pudo sino más que sonreír ante tal confesión. Mirando de reojo al chico, observó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa cómplice. Aquel tipo era alguien especial, sin duda alguna.

-Valiente hora de confesarse-

-Pienso que no podría haber tenido mejor ocasión -

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio, esperando el amanecer. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir entre las montañas y sus cuerpos se transformaron, se dirigieron a la batalla a sabiendas del resultado. Era su deber y por esa era una buena razón para morir.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4 Reincarnation**

 **Bakugou x Midoriya**

Para Midoriya, el tiempo era relativo. Podían pasar años o décadas antes de que decidiera regresar al mundo de los humanos y considerar ese lapso como un pequeño receso. O podía permanecer un par de años con Bakugou y pensar en aquel tiempo como toda una vida.

En realidad, su eternidad sólo valía la pena cuando se reencontraba con el rubio.

Los humanos reencarnaban. Lo supo en cuanto vio a Bakugou por segunda vez. Claro está, su cuerpo era distinto: piel canela, cabello azabache, ojos azules. Todo él era distinto pero su esencia o alma, estaba seguro, era la misma.

Sin embargo, cada que lo veía de nuevo, el sentimiento era amargo. Katsuki era mortal y encontrarlo significaba que, tarde o temprano, tendría que llorarle a una tumba. Ese momento, que amenazaba con despojarlo del único que ser que amaba, lo destruía por dentro.

Izuku siempre le había rogado que se convirtiera en vampiro. Cada vez que su amante descubría quién era en realidad, intentaba por todos los medios que aceptara su propuesta. Aún así, siempre obtenía una negativa. Decía que la eternidad lo consumiría.

-¿Puedes morir?- preguntó en alguna ocasión Katsuki, mientras se ponía sus gruesos lentes sobre la nariz y se recostaba sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Supongo que si me expongo al sol por mucho tiempo, sería probable -Izuku abrió el estante de la cocina y comenzó a bajar los ingredientes para la cena. Disfrutaba demasiado cocinar para Katsuki.

-¿Reencarnarías?- Izuku sonrió para sí. No importaba la época, Katsuki siempre hacía la misma pregunta.

-No. Al parecer renuncié a ese derecho cuando me convertí-

-La eternidad debe ser insoportable-

-Puedo manejarla mientras pueda encontrarte después-

-Eres un idiota- susurró en un pequeño murmullo.

* * *

Ese día, recibe la noticia. Un accidente en la carretera. No hay sobrevivientes.

Izuku piensa que es suficientemente fuerte para tomar aquella noticia con calma. Sin embargo, pierde el control de su cuerpo. Rompe lo que hay a su alrededor, destroza fotos, cuadros, cualquier cosa que le recuerde a Katsuki. Se hiere, porque no encuentra otra forma de mitigar su dolor. Deja que sus lágrimas de sangre coloreen sus pálidas mejillas y su piel traslúcida se torna como delgado papel por la falta de sangre. Quiere salir al sol y quemarse hasta dejar de existir. La desesperación toma lo mejor de él y grita hasta que su voz se apaga.

Aun así, no se permite morir. No permite que ese hecho se desvanezca en medio de su dolor: que en el futuro, sin importar cuántos años, volverá a estar a su lado.

Y al final, eso es lo único que importa.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: tuve una equivocación muy muy tonta y el tema no es el mismo del fictober oficial. (Era deletrear no hechizo!) Pero como los dos son "spell" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD en fin, igual le puse amor a este capítulo asi que espero lo disfruten.

 **#5 Spell**

 **Bakugou x Kirishima x Kaminari?**

-Ésto es ridículo- se quejó Denki por décima vez en una hora tirando la revista al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡EYY!- Kirishima dejó la tiza en el suelo y caminó rápidamente para recoger la revista. -Primera vez que te pido un favor y no haces más que quejarte-

-Es como una aberración- señaló al pentagrama que adornaba el piso de la habitación. -Es la revista corazón de bruja. Sólo publican _basura_. Un pentagrama no sirve de nada, no puedes esperar a que funcione-

-Pero tengo que _intentarlo-_ Eijirou pasó las hojas de la revista, buscando de nuevo el hechizo.

-Amigo, lo mejor sería decirle que te gusta y ya- Denki intentó que aquella declaración se viera lo más natural posible. Claro está, uno no sólamente reunía el valor de confesar su amor por Bakugou. Estar vivo era un regalo muy preciado.

-No puedo creer que me digas eso- ahora fue su turno de aventar la revista a la cara de Kaminari. El chico, leyendo sus intenciones, lo esquivó por pocos centímetros.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué le ves a Bakugou?-preguntó ignorando los ojos acusadores de Kirishima.

-No lo entenderías. No eres gay-

Denki solo pudo suspirar profundamente. Era bi pero ese no era el problema sino su excusa de siempre para evitar más preguntas.

-No lo digo por eso. Es que… es Bakugou, ¿ok? es como tu hermano-

-Eww-

-En forma retórica- Kaminari puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia.

-Si funciona, podría enamorarse de mí por un par de días. Lo suficiente para dejar de joderte y que yo sea feliz el resto de mi vida. ¿Que eso no te conviene?-

-No sabes hacer tratos, en verdad-

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-

-Quizá…- una idea se formó en la mente de Kaminari. ¿Por qué no lo había propuesto antes?

-Supongamos que en un mundo alterno quisiera que alguien tan genial como Bakugou se enamorara de mi…-

-¿Te gusta Bakugou?-

-No, bueno tal vez. No se. Es que hablas de él todo el día y…-

-Se te ha descompuesto en cerebro- Kirishima no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Te gustan los tríos?-

 _Pero no estaba tan mal._

-Pásame las velas- ordenó el pelirrojo

-Señor, si señor-


	6. Chapter 6

**#5 Dog Park**

 **Present Mic x Aizawa**

Shota amaba a los perros pero ese amor nunca era correspondido. Cada que uno de ellos pasaba cerca de él, el animal comenzaba a gruñir sin razón aparente y adoptar una posición de ataque. Así que la mayoría de las veces, y después de intentar agradarles por múltiples formas, prefería mejor esquivarlos.

Había logrado con éxito eludir a aquellos animales hasta el día en que terminó en medio de un gran parque para perros. A su defensa, días antes habían instalado algunos juegos para ellos y obviamente él no sabía nada.

Sólo pasaron algunos minutos de adentrarse en el parque cuando fue recibido por el ladrido de varios perros que jalaban las correas de sus dueños con fuerza, intentando arremeter contra él. En medio del pánico por ver a aquellos animales furiosos, escapó lo más rápido que pudo por las veredas del parque, sin importar que el día anterior hubiese llovido y el piso estuviera enlodado.

Sus zapatos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo y no podía sino entrar en pánico cada que escuchaba algún ladrido. Por fin, alcanzó a divisar la salida del parque. Volteó instintivamente una vez más hacia atrás pero aquel movimiento, más sus zapatos llenos de lodo, hizo que se resbalara y cayera de espaldas sobre el duro suelo.

Hablando de mala suerte.

Por el impacto, su vista se nubló por algunos segundos y un dolor punzante comenzó a esparcirse por su nuca.

-Por Dios, ¿estás bien?- escuchó que alguien decía.

Desorientado, dejó que aquella persona lo ayudara a sentarse.

-Ese si que fue un gran golpe- el chico que lo estaba ayudando parecía ser de instituto (quizá de su misma escuela, la verdad es que todavía estaba un poco confundido) de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. ¿Sería un extranjero?

-Thor, no pegues tu carota en él, déjalo respirar-

 _Thor._

 _Ese podría ser el nombre de un perro._

Con un terror inimaginable, volteó hacia la derecha, sólo para encontrar a un perro olisqueando felizmente su cabeza.

Soltó un grito peor que el de una colegiala en medio de una atracción de terror. Sin saber si correr, esconderse o dejarse morir, sólo atinó a abrazar fuertemente al chico, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Ey, ey. Tranquilo-el chico, mitad impresionado por tal grito y mitad enternecido por aquella reacción, respondió al abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Thor es totalmente amigable-

-Voy a morir-

-Claro que no-

* * *

Shota seguía esperando frente al portón. Hizashi seguía sin poder organizar su tiempo y casi siempre se traducía a esperarlo por lo menos media hora antes de que saliera triunfante de su casa.

-¡Está abierto!-gritó desde la ventana de su recámara, viendo a Aizawa en la entrada-

-No puede ser…- el chico se adelantó a la puerta. No debería estar gritando a los cuatro vientos ese tipo de cosas pero ya se había acostumbrado a su extravagante forma de ser.

Apenas entró por la puerta principal, se encontró con Thor, que meneaba su cola felizmente al verlo llegar.

-Hola muchacho- Aizawa se inclinó para saludar al perro. Acarició con suavidad sus orejas, disfrutando lo suaves que eran.

-Ver a un gato consintiendo a un perro siempre es un espectáculo- comentó Hizashi mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Que no soy un gato-

-Te persiguen los perros, tienes la energía de un gato (o sea, nula), la primera vez que nos conocimos sólo te pude calmar acariciando tu cabeza como un gato y….-

-OK. OK. YA NO SIGAS-

Hizashi amaba recordarle ese día. Pero amaba más que el chico se hubiera convertido en su amigo. Y quizá, con el tiempo, podrían ser algo más.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos? -


	7. Chapter 7

**#7 Kittens**

 **Midoriya x Ochako**

Nunca pensó que en la primera cita estaría tan nervioso. Apenas podía anudarse la corbata. Sus dedos se sentían torpes y por segundos olvidaba cómo hacerlo. Prefería estar en clases, en sus seguras clases o entrenando que en esa situación. Lo desconocido lo asustaba.

Después de tortuosos minutos, decidió que la corbata en realidad no era necesaria y la tiró sobre su cama. Se tendría que autoconvencer que su playera de All Might sería suficiente.

Cartera, celular.. ya tenía todo. Se vio una última vez en el espejo, esperando no encontrar ni su cabello inmanejable ni sus ojos llenos de pánico.

Claro está, no lo consiguió.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la entrada de los dormitorios, encontrando a varios chicos en su camino. Algunos de ellos decían cosas como "¡vamos, tigre!" o "por fin Izuku es todo un hombre". Izuku pensaba que ser hombre era mucho más que salir con una chica pero… hasta el sabía lo patético que sería discutir por eso.

Llegó a la entrada de los dormitorios y vio a Ochako esperándolo. Y no estaba preparado para eso.

 _-Debí ponerme corbata-_ pensó con amargura

La chica llevaba un lindo vestido floral y unas zapatillas rosas. Aunque Izuku no quería mirar demasiado, sabía que tenía puesto maquillaje (muy tenue, que de hecho le sentaba de maravilla) y en cuanto lo vio, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me estuviste esperando mucho?- Preguntó Deku un poco preocupado. ¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo en su habitación, presa del pánico?

-No, no, llegué sólo un par de minutos antes que tu-

Izuku se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. -¿Nos vamos?- extendiendo su brazo, con el corazón a mil por hora, esperó a que la chica tomara su mano.

-¡Si!-

Izuku no podía haber pedido un mejor día. A pesar de ser principios de octubre, el clima estaba muy agradable, no había tanta gente en la calle y los dos podían caminar en medio de la ciudad con tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Oh, es una sorpresa. Creo que te gustará- comentó Izuku. En realidad lo había pensado toda la semana. Revisó casi todo el internet buscando un buen lugar para la primera cita y hasta había llenado uno de sus cuadernos con anotaciones de los posibles lugares. No podía fallar.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. La cafetería decía "12 cats" en la entrada y un par de gatitos negros que custodiaban la puerta

-¡Un cat café!- gritó la chica de la emoción y se dirigió hasta los gatitos, olvidando por un momento que Izuku estaba con ella.

Izuku suponía que esa emoción estaba dentro de los cálculos.

* * *

Izuku aprendió varias cosas de Ochako ese día.

La primera: amaba a los gatos.

La segunda: que era alérgica a su pelo.

De regreso del hospital, Ochako se disculpó mil veces con él. Sin embargo, no dejó de tomarlo de la mano. E Izuku pensó que iban por buen camino. Y podrían repetir la primera cita. O eso había prometido Ochako.


	8. Chapter 8

**#8 First Meeting**

 **Shinso x Monoma**

-Me obligaron a darte esto-

Neito observó al emisario que tenía el brazo extendido y sostenía una carta rosa en su mano. No recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela y eso si era algo poco común. Su cabello morado alborotado y lo que parecían ser ojeras de semanas de no dormir, lo hacían resaltar entre la multitud.

-¿Eres nuevo o algo así?-inquirió con curiosidad el rubio, tomando la carta sin siquiera verla para meterla dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Si. Me acaban de transferir hoy-

-Tu nombre es... ?-

-Shinsou-

-Shinsou. Disculpa que tengas que entregar esto en tu primer día- Monoma, por alguna razón que en ese instante no pudo comprender, intentó caerle bien. Para variar.

-Dijo que era mi deber como alumno de nuevo ingreso. A mi no me molesta-

-¿quién?-

-La chica de la carta-

-Oh, eso. Oye, si eres de nuevo ingreso ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- A veces, Neito creía que su cerebro se desconectaba de su boca más seguido que de costumbre. Pero algo era seguro, ese chico le interesaba.

-¿No vas a… leerla?-preguntó el chico extrañado

-Probablemente nunca- En verdad odiaba esas cartas rosas, las confesiones y el hecho de que si eran rechazadas, se convertían en un mar de lágrimas. Como si tuviera tiempo para esas tonterías.

-Tendrás que leer esa carta. A conciencia- dijo molesto, dando media vuelta y regresando hacia su salón.

Fue la primera vez que conoció el quirk de Shinso y si, tuvo que leer esa carta a conciencia.

* * *

Neito todavía recordaba ese día con frecuencia y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido tan arrogante, quizá sería buen amigo de Shinso. O algo más, no lo sabía. Aunque intentaba negar sus sentimientos, era obvio que la gustaba. Quizá hubiera sido su manera de obligarlo a hacer lo correcto o la manera en que solo usaba su quirk en momentos necesarios, pero le gustaba.

Así que, esta vez, la persona que llevaba la carta rosa era él. Duró días escribiéndola y ya cuando la tenía en su mano, simplemente no encontraba una buena ocasión para dársela. Al final, decidió toparse con él antes de que entrara a su clase.

-¡Ey, Shinso!-

-¿Neito?- a pesar que faltaban algunos minutos para entrar a clase, el chico se acercó al rubio.

-Oye. hmm… ten esto-sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, sacó la carta de la bolsa de sus pantalones y se la dio.

Hitoshi estaba estupefacto. ¿Una carta de amor? ¿para él? -¿Seguro que es para mi?-

Neito se quería morir. -Claro que es para ti, idiota- y luego, acercándose, le susurró al oído: " _Por favor, lee ésta carta. A conciencia_ " y salió huyendo antes de que el chico pudiera detenerlo.

Shinso, aunque quiso ir tras él, el profesor ya estaba en la puerta, listo para comenzar la clase.

-Claro que la voy a leer- respondió en un murmullo. A veces ese rubio era extraño, pero ya tendría tiempo para conocerlo mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

**#9 Wedding**

 **Iida x Todoroki**

Tenya debe casarse a los 18 años.

Su pareja fue elegida desde los 5.

¿El intercambio? Su padre daría la presidencia de algunas compañías, ellos el poder político necesario para sus grandes objetivos. Algo así había escuchado.

Claro está, nadie le había pedido su opinión.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. A pesar de que sólo conoció a Todoroki cuando tenía 12 o 13 años, le había agradado. Es decir, no es como si fuera amor a primera vista, pero si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida juntos, no estaba mal.

A veces le mandaba cartas. Era anticuado, pero dudaban que sus computadoras estuvieran libres de intrusos. Y la servidumbre, con la motivación necesaria, las entregaba sin problemas.

Aún así, las cartas siempre le dejaban con un extraño sabor de boca. Quizá, en otras circunstancias, se hubieran amado y su boda sería uno de los momentos más preciados de su existencia.

Pero en esa situación, todo se reducía a obligaciones y compromisos. Y Todoroki sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando Shoto escapó de casa, no le sorprendió. Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo pero su sentido del deber lo detuvo.

"Ya encontraremos alguien para ti" mencionó su padre, con una naturalidad increíble. Pero Iida no lo creía.

Nadie sería como aquel chico.


	10. Chapter 10

**#10 Cafetería**

 **Bakugou x Midoriya**

Katsuki miró desganado a los meseros que corrían de un lado a otro sirviendo a los comensales. Aunque era una cafetería pequeña, se encontraba abarrotada por estudiantes que deseaban una humeante taza de café para mitigar el frío del pleno invierno. Aquel lugar, decorado con pinturas de árboles de colores imposibles, pisos de madera que chirriaban de vez en cuando, música suave que se colaba por la radio, mullidos sillones y galletas que juraría que eran las mismas que hacía su abuela cuando era pequeño, convertía ese lugar en su favorito.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de aquel lugar era cierta persona. Si algo disfrutaba más que una taza de café caliente, era poder hacer enojar a un mesero en particular. Era inmaduro, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le sacaba una de sus pocas sonrisas del día saber que el chico se enojaba por lo más absurdo sólo en su presencia. No obstante, y estaba muy consciente de eso, a pesar de las burlas nunca había sido atendido por otra persona que no fuera él. Debía ser una buena señal.

Detrás del mostrador por fin vio a su mesero preferido hablando con uno de sus compañeros y mirar furtivamente hacia su dirección. Seguro había conseguido algo de tiempo para sentarse con él. Sólo esperaba que fuera más que los pocos minutos que lo conseguía acaparar por día. La vida era evidentemente más aburrida sin las quejas del chico.

Mientras se dirigía a su mesa, se dio cuenta que en realidad el mesero no tenía nada de especial. Aunque sus ojos verdes tenían un color único, como de esmeraldas, las pecas que adornaban su rostro y su cabello alborotado hacía que no cayera en la definición de "atractivo". Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto era mejor. Si tuviera novia quizá sería como su amiga mandona y ya no tendría tiempo de verlo.

-Ok... eso fue raro- comentó por lo bajo. Sus pensamientos le habían llevado a un terreno desconocido.

-¿Qué es raro?- inquirió el mesero, quien se encontraba a su lado, de pie, esperando a que el rubio saliera de su ensoñación.

-Que te dejaran en paz con la cafetería abarrotada- cambió el tema, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-El manager tampoco estaba contento pero necesito comer, ¿no?-

Bakugou miró distraido el reloj de la pared. Eran casi las 5. -¿No has comido nada en el día?-

-No, pero seguro tu me invitarás algo, ¿verdad?-respondió mientras se sentaba al lado contrario de la mesa.-Que regalarte mi preciado tiempo es costoso- Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y al rubio pensó que le quedaba bien. Claro, si solo pudiera desaparecer la cara de idiota que venía con el paquete.

-Ja, ni lo pienses mesero- contestó mordaz. -Si te invitara algo, tendrías que ir a mi habitación después. No lo digo yo, son reglas de etiqueta-

-Y tu, pareces todo menos un caballero-

-Ok, ok, hoy tu ganas-levantó las manos en señal de derrota.-De todos modos, tampoco he comido y los jodidos exámenes me han arruinado la vida-

No pasó mucho tiempo, o quizá Katsuki lo sentía así, cuando el chico tuvo que disculparse y volver a trabajar. Era una lástima pero también tenía que volver al entrenamiento de la tarde y si se distraía de nuevo en la cafetería estaba seguro que esta vez su castigo sería un maldito suplicio. De mala gana, el rubio guardó los libros que había desperdigados sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a su mesero. La placa dorada seguía resaltando "Izuki" en letras negras y sencillas y por alguna razón, aquello le dio ánimos para terminar el día.


	11. Chapter 11

**#11 Superhéroe**

 **Bakugou**

Katsuki esperaba ser el primer niño de su grado que tuviera quirk. Era un chico dominante, un líder nato y con un sólo objetivo: ser el héroe número 1. Todo apuntaba a que su futuro sería brillante.

Sin embargo, la vida le jugó una mala pasada. El primer chico que despertó su quirk fue Midoriya. Si, aquel chico débil y desesperante, fue el primero. Por cierto, su quirk era superfuerza y dios, era asombroso. Le había quitado su puesto pero confiaba en que no tardaría en tener un quirk mucho más impresionante que el de él.

Aún así, pasó el tiempo y su quirk no se manifestaba. El rubio pensó que sería cosa de que el suyo era el mejor y por ello tenía que esperar un poco más. Esas y muchas excusas más le daban sentido a su espera. No podía ni imaginarse un mundo donde él, el grandioso Katsuki, fuera quirkless.

Su madre lo llevaba a cientos de estudios, alegando que ella tenía un quirk visible (igual que su padre) así que el chico debería, tarde o temprano, activar su poder. Pero los resultados nunca eran buenos y al chico se le acababan las excusas.

Un día, después de clases, su madre ya lo esperaba en la cocina con unos papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. El rubio supo de qué se trataba mucho antes de que la mujer hablara.

-¿Nunca tendré mi quirk?-

-No- respondió en un susurro sin dejar de mirar fijamente los resultados. No podía ver ni el rostro de su hijo. Le había fallado.

-Está bien. No es tu culpa- amaba a su madre. Sabía que no era. Sabía que si ellos tuvieran una oportunidad, le darían sus respectivos quirks con tal de que se convirtiera en el héroe que anhelaba ser. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos ni que se aferrara a su madre mientras lloraba toda esa frustración que le carcomía por dentro.

Su vida estaba arruinada.

Se volvió problemático, más de lo que ya era, y sus padres nunca lo detuvieron ni una sola vez. Despreciaba a todos los que deseaban entrar a la Academia U.A. y disfrutaba molerlos a golpes antes de que ellos pudieran devolverle el favor. Odiaba a cualquier aspirante a héroe, por el simple hecho de que tuvieran algo que él nunca tendría.

Un día, tuvo un encuentro de lo más curioso. A pesar de que eran altas horas de la noche, Bakugou caminaba por las calles como si fuera su dueño. Un hombre se acercó a él y le comentó, como si fuera nada:

"He oído que eres quirkless. ¿Te gustaría obtener uno?"

Aquel fue, en retrospectiva, la primera vez que se alejó de su camino de héroe. Si, obtuvo un quirk. Si, tuvo que trabajar con aquella gente despreciable. Si, tuvo que ser el espía dentro de la academia. Pero cada maldito segundo lo valía. Sería el maldito héroe número uno, costara lo que costara.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Este fanfic es sólo un oneshot inspirado en otra de mis historias: "No deben existir los héroes" pero ahora con Bakugou como protagonista.  
Como es mi escrito favorito, seguramente tenga una revisión más minuciosa (más adelante).


	12. Chapter 12

**#12 Flores**

 **Flores (Hanahaki)**

Bakugou sólo necesita un pretexto, por más tonto que fuera, para iniciar una pelea con Midoriya. No piensa mucho en el por qué necesita descargar su odio contra el chico, pero a veces es lo único que lo calma. De alguna manera.

Siente el hervor de su sangre cada que el chico se defiende con excusas tontas y sus respuestas las hace hirientes y cortantes, esperando hacer mella en el corazón de Izuku. En algún punto, Iida y Kirishima lo están deteniendo ya que está a punto de golpear hasta dejar sin sentido a Midoriya. El chico, como siempre, es capaz de controlarse y sólo lo observa como si fuera un maldito loco.

Deja de forcejear y se retira del lugar. No porque no quisiera seguir la pelea, sino porque ya no puede. Camina rápidamente, controlando su respiración a pesar de que cada vez le cuesta más pasar aire a sus pulmones. Sus ojos, con lágrimas contenidas, nublan su vista pero se fuerza a caminar más rápido.

Llega a su habitación y cierra con llave. Comienza a toser sin parar e intenta no desmayarse del dolor. Se repite que ya ha pasado por eso y que eventualmente se calmara. Sin embargo, cada segundo se siente como mil agujas y aun así, en medio de ese suplicio, su determinación no cambia. Nunca le dirá nada.

Los pétalos carmesí adornan el suelo. Los ve con odio y mil sentimientos más que no puede y no quiere identificar. Al final, sólo los recoge y los incinera lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Al destruirlos, su alma se siente en paz. Puede regresar con Kirishima y obligarlo a que se quede con él toda la noche. Le puede obligar a que lo bese en la oscuridad y que le diga que nunca lo va a abandonar.

A veces se pregunta si Eijiro sabe la verdad. Es probable. Después de todo, es demasiado observador. Si lo sabe, nunca dice nada. Sólo lo abraza fuertemente, entendiendo que sólo el rubio puede cambiar aquella situación.

Obviamente, Kirishima lo sabe. Pero no lo obligará a darle nombre a aquel sentimiento. Porque Bakugou era suyo y nunca se lo cedería a Midoriya. Nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

**#13 Tatuaje**

 **Bakugou x Uraraka**

Se tatuaría ese nombre. Estaba segura.

En su mente, una pequeña voz le decía que no, que aquello era una tontería. No cambiaría nada si su piel se marcaba para siempre con esa tinta. Pero vale, solo se vive una vez y ese día, especialmente ese día, tenía suficiente dinero para invertir en su única tontería de adolescente.

Caminó hacia el local que previamente había investigado y hecho cita. Al pasar a una sala contigua, su tatuador lo estaba esperando. Durante un segundo, pensó que el tatuador sería poco amigable pero todo lo contrario. Con una paciencia increíble, le enseñó los tipos de letras que usaba frecuentemente y le contó un par de anécdotas para que no se sintiera tan estresada. Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Qué tipo de tatuaje te gustaría? ¿Y en dónde?

Había investigado, si. Había hecho cita, si. Tenía el dinero, si. ¿Estaba segura del nombre que tatuaría en su cuerpo? Hace 5 minutos, sí que lo estaba. Ahora, era difícil saber.

Y es que no sabría que decir si la descubría. Nunca planeó tan a futuro. Sólo sabía que ella, sin importar nada, lo apoyaría para que se convirtiera en un héroe. Igual que él le había prometido desde hace tiempo. Si aquello era una promesa, ¿podría plasmarla en algo que durara hasta que ambos murieran?

-Ground Zero- contestó por fin, mitad porque el tatuador seguía esperando su respuesta y mitad porque en verdad lo deseaba, ¿o si?

-¿Tu nombre de héroe?- adivinó el empleado.

-No- respondió la chica intentando controlar su sonrojo. Quería morirse.

-Siento que serán grandes héroes- comentó el chico, intentando calmar a su aterrada cliente- Los dos-

-¿Cómo….?

-No es la primera vez que me tocan unos novios de U.A.-

-Qué… ?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir la aguja sobre su espalda baja.

Ahora sólo faltaba darle la noticia a Bakugou. Pan comido.


	14. Chapter 14

**#14 Almas Gemelas**

 **Bakugou x Todoroki**

Prefiere ignorar las señales, porque está convencido que las almas gemelas no existen. Para él, las relaciones llevan tiempo, afecto, esfuerzo. No es algo que se puedan dar en un sólo día. O si lo hacen, están destinados al fracaso. Como con sus padres.

El hilo rojo se hace cada vez más visible. Tan visible que cuando ve su reflejo, su atención cae irremediablemente en el nudo que se ajusta firme en su pulgar. No le dice a nadie, claro está, porque necesita contener su tonta curiosidad y porque si aquella persona en realidad es su alma gemela, prefiere huir que atarse por siempre a un completo desconocido.

Sin embargo, lo conoce antes de que pueda huir de él. Es un héroe. Lo salva antes de que un accidente acabe con su vida. Todo es un caos, ese héroe sólo lo deja en un lugar seguro y regresa al combate. Quiere decirle algo, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Se siente extraño. Está eufórico, como si hubiera encontrado algo preciado, algo que perdió hacía mucho tiempo y que sin él, su vida no estaba completa.

Rápidamente llegan los paramédicos y su estado de ensoñación desaparece. Se da cuenta que su brazo está mal herido. No sabe desde cuándo ha estado sangrando. Después de subir a la ambulancia, en aquel espacio pequeño y blanco, su mente regresa a la normalidad y se da cuenta de lo peligroso de esos pensamientos. No le gusta tener cosas fuera de su control. Y aquello no sería la excepción.

Desaparece de la ciudad por meses. Sabe que el héroe también ha visto su hilo rojo y no puede darse el lujo de reencontrarlo. Da clases en la universidad tanto como puede y regresa a casa hasta entrada la noche. El trabajo evita que piense mucho en él y prefiere sumergirse en una torre de libros a buscar todo el internet noticias de ese héroe.

\- Bakugou Katsuki - murmura cada día más

\- Bakugou Katsuki - piensa mientras da clases

-Katsuki- dice en las noches, como si él pudiera escucharlo.

Todos los días, su mente se inunda con el rostro del héroe. Llega un punto en que su propia alma lo traiciona y lo obliga a creer que el chico está siempre junto a él, esperándolo. No soporta más y se rinde, porque ya no hay otra opción.

Necesita saber de ese hombre y necesita estar a su lado. La espera lo carcome pero no lo busca. Sabe que no puede imponerle a nadie a estar con él y con la poca voluntad que aún le queda, sigue su vida sin provocarle problemas al héroe. Es lo único que puede hacer.

* * *

Eventualmente, toca a la puerta. Sabe que es él. No puede explicar cómo pero también sabe que lo ha llamado en sueños.

-Disculpa por tocar a tu puerta. Soy Bakugou Katsuki.-

-Sé quién eres- contesta Shoto y lo invita a pasar.

-Oye. De una vez te digo, yo no creo en las almas gemelas- Tododoki sonríe para sus adentros. Era bueno escucharlo a pesar que los dos ya no tenían salida. Lo supieron desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Yo tampoco- contesta porque los dos quieren negar su destino, las noches en vela y el sentimiento de estar incompletos que los agobiaba día y noche. -Es una lástima habernos encontrado así-

-Lo se. Y lo siento-


	15. Chapter 15

**#15 Infancia**

 **Bakugou x Midoriya**

-No es por ser grosero, pero ser amigos de la infancia no significa que puedas prohibirme salir con Shoto-

Bakugou quiere estallar en rabia y destruir la habitación de Izuku. ¿por qué ese chico tan deductivo simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba?

-Claro que me da derecho. Todas esas malditas veces que salvé tu trasero desde el maldito jardín de niños hasta hoy, que el decano quería verte por "clases particulares". ¿Clases particulares? ¡Una maldita mierda!-

-Kacchan, en verdad te lo agradezco pero…-

-No. No quiero tus malditos agradecimientos. Quiero que no salgas con él. DESDE ESTE MOMENTO-

-NO TENGO QUE SEGUIR ÓRDENES TUYAS- Izuku, al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, tenía un límite de cuánto podía soportar. Y la última vez que Kacchan lo había sobrepasado, había terminado con un bendito brazo roto.

-"No habrá entrenamiento de americano este mes"- pensó sin dejar de enfrentar a Midoriya.

-Escúchame idiota- Katsuki tendría que hacer el primer paso. Como siempre. Porque en realidad no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para evitar que saliera con Todoroki y no quería que más escoria se acercara a lo que por derecho era de él.

-La razón por la que no puedes salir con él o con quien sea- hizo una pequeña pausa, la suficiente para ordenar sus pensamientos y evitar que el chico se le abalanzara encima - Es que nadie puede salir con la persona que amo. ¿Entendiste?-

Si entendió o no, la verdad es que no se quedó a averiguarlo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, dio media vuelta y salió huyendo de la habitación de Izuku.

Porque no necesitaba que Midoriya viera su rostro completamente enrojecido y la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos. Eso sería después, cuando se le confesara apropiadamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**#16 Making up**

 **Mirio Togata x Tamaki Amajiki**

Tamaki había olvidado cuántas veces había perdonado a Mirio. Había olvidado cuántas veces había llegado a casa malherido, con profundas heridas que surcaban sus brazos, piernas y pecho y cómo, a veces, tenía que cargarlo a la cama y rezar porque su cuidado fuera suficiente.

Quería decirle que parara. Que un héroe no era suficiente para salvar el mundo entero y que aquello lo estaba destruyendo. Que él, siendo médico, lo único que podía hacer era curar sus heridas, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo se destruyera poco a poco.

Quería decirle que lo amaba mucho y que quería que se fueran lejos. Tan lejos que lo único que importara sería que estuvieran juntos. Que pudieran reir, hablar, cocinar, explorar sin el miedo constante a que alguien pidiera el auxilio de Mirio.

Aún así, era incapaz de pedirle tales cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar las disculpas del rubio. "Lo siento, lo siento" decía incansablemente. No sabía si eran disculpas hacia él o hacia las personas que no había podido salvar. Aún así, lo abrazaba, lo más fuerte que pudiera sin lastimarlo y le decía, con voz suave y pausada, que lo perdonaba. Porque sólo aquello podía calmar su corazón y Tamaki no estaba listo para separarse de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-Todo está perdonado, Mirio Togata- decía sin dejar que el rubio viera sus lágrimas surcando sus mejillas ni que su temblor fuera notable. Porque no sería la última vez que dijera esas palabras y aquello, aunque lo negaba, aquello también lo estaba destruyendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**#17 Mitología**

 **Kirishima x Bakugou** **  
**

Kirishima custodiaba los alrededores del castillo. Sus escamas, rojas y negras, brillaban con la luz de la luna, confiriéndole un aura etérea y magnífica.

El bosque que rodeaba aquel lugar se encontraba en silencio. A pesar de que los árboles eran frondosos y las ramas crujían con el viento invernal, los animales que usualmente salían durante las noches, se encontraban escondidos en sus madrigueras. Como si supieran que algo malo se avecinaba.

Eirijo escuchó el llamado de su amo en el viento nocturno. Desplegando sus alas, alzó el vuelo, cubriendo la distancia rápidamente.

El puente levadizo siempre estaba abajo. Aterrizando lo más suave posible, pisó la tierra, levantando una pequeña polvareda en el lugar.

Odiaba convertirse en humano. Lo hacía débil y frágil. Podían romper su cabeza fácilmente o perforar su corazón en un instante, pero a Katsuki no le complacía verlo en su forma original. Su deber era complacerlo y así lo haría.

Sin embargo, la transformación era dolorosa. Sus escamas caían poco a poco y cada una de ellas arrancaba la piel en el proceso. Sus uñas se contraían, lastimando sus huesos y sus dientes hacían sangrar profusamente su boca.

Cuando terminaba, siempre contemplaba sus brazos y piernas, ambos bañados en sangre. Era curioso observar la piel humana, pálida y suave contrastando el color carmesí de su sangre de dragón.

-Lo que los humanos harían por esta sangre- era el último de su clan. Todo por los humanos, creyentes que la sangre de dragón les concedería algún tipo de poder místico. Qué equivocados estaban.

Sin perder más tiempo, atravesó el puente levadizo y en el camino hacia el trono, se vistió apropiadamente.

-Los humanos son tan débiles ante el frío- pensó mientras se ajustaba su capa forrada en piel de lobo.

La habitación donde se encontraba Bakugou era el salón principal. Había cientos de velas a los costados, iluminando los tapices y las banderas de batallas y reyes desconocidos para él. Bakugou se encontraba hasta el final, sentado en lo que había sido el trono del rey.

-Tardaste- espetó el rubio, observando con detenimiento al hombre que se acercaba hacia él.

Eijirou caminó hasta llegar a una distancia respetuosa. -Sabes que esto tarda, ¿verdad?-

-Como sea- el rubio, para variar, no quería iniciar una pelea por lo más absurdo -El hechicero se acerca-

Eijirou lo sabía. el bosque estaba demasiado callado. El viento olía a podredumbre y metal.

-No dejaré que nadie se acerque-

-Lo sé. Pero es muy poderoso. Tiene hielo y fuego en sus manos- Bakugou estaba preocupado. Por primera vez, desde que comenzó a ser el guardián de ese castillo, no sabía si Kirishima sería lo suficientemente fuerte. -Si pasa algo, tienes que protegerla-

El dragón sólo pudo sonreír. A veces los humanos eran tan estúpidos.

-Oh, pero si tu mueres se termina el trato- se acercó lentamente, deleitado por el rostro del rubio. A pesar de que sabía que estaba furioso, el chico no hizo ningún movimiento. -Tu..- se inclinó sobre él, con una mano sobre el respaldo del trono y la otra fijando la barbilla del chico

-Eres mío. No puedes morir si no lo deseo- Al dragón le gustaba la forma en que las pupilas del chico se dilataban ante esa verdad. No tenía escapatoria y a Eijiro le encantaba recordárselo continuamente.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. La carga de su deber era muy pesada. -Entonces… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente-Por supuesto-


	18. Chapter 18

**#18 Millennials**

 **Shinso x Monoma**

-¿Ha comentado tu novio imaginario?-

-Hoy no-  
-¿Entonces su relación imaginaria ha muerto?

-Primero, te apropias de mi cama y me dejas en el piso. Luego, te comes todos los dulces que había guardado y todavía osas burlarte de mi- Monoma no lo decía en serio. Bueno, en parte. Itsuka había llegado como un torbellino a su habitación, acostándose en toda la extensión de la cama y tomando los dulces que el rubio había escondido entre la cama y la pared.

-No escondes bien las cosas- respondió la chica mientras abría otra caja de chocolates.  
Monoma, quien se encontraba en el piso, con su espalda recargada en la cama, prefirió no ver la masacre. Seguro eran sus chocolates favoritos.

-A veces no se si te quiero o sólo te odio-

-Me amaz, deginitivamente-respondió la chica con la boca llena.

Monoma puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguían siendo amigos. Intentando no pensar en que esa mujer acabaría con su botín, desbloqueó su celular como acto reflejo. Hacía como media hora que no lo veía y se sentía raro . Y como si lo hubiera invocado, ahí estaba, una notificación pendiente. Era él.

-¡Es el! ¡Es el!- dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama para enseñarle a la chica el celular. Itsuka, al escucharlo, se acercó rápidamente, emocionada por saber cuál sería la notificación.

Abrió instagram y si, su última foto tenía un nuevo comentario. Aunque la imagen en realidad no tenía nada en especial, solo una selfie en el jardín del campus, su querido usuario "Shinso99" había comentado: "wow, ese jardín es hermoso. Y hay personas muy bonitas en ese lugar. Debería ir a visitarlo".

El rubio sólo miró hacia su amiga y la chica devolvió la mirada de cómplice.

-Dile que puedes llevarlo-

-¡Pero si apenas nos conocemos hace un mes!-

-¿Y? Mándale un mensaje!-

-No-

-Hazlo o yo lo hago-la chica intentó arrebatar el celular del rubio pero este, sospechando sus intenciones, alcanzó a huir de la cama, quedándose al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ok, ok, yo lo hago- abrió el ícono del mensaje y ahí estaba, la primera vez que abría la conversación privada. -¿Y qué le digo?-

-Que te lo quieres follar- respondió la chica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, que te lo quieres follar pero que primero deberían tener una cita-

Neito terminó escribiendo un maldito "Hola" porque las ideas de la chica eran horribles. O más bien, eran verdades pero no podía escribir eso, ¿o si?

19:01 ¡Hola!

19:02: Hola. Te molesta que hablemos por aquí?

19:02 No, al contrario. Es mejor.

19:10 El jardín de la universidad es bonito

19;10 si, es lo que comenté.

19:11 cierto…

19:20 oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

19:20 claro.

19:40 eres de la universidad U, verdad?

19.41 Si.

19:42 entonces lo que comentaste de mi foto es verdad?

19:43 ¿de que hay personas muy bonitas? Si.

19:58 ¿hablabas de mi?

19;59 te tomó una hora preguntarme eso. Una hora. Pero si, es correcto. ¿Entonces cuándo puedo ir por ti?

Monoma e Itsuka nunca habían gritado tan fuerte de pura emoción. Y Neito por fin tenía una cita.


	19. Chapter 19

**#19 lugar de trabajo**

 **Todoroki x Midoriya**

Eran 25 pisos. 25 pisos de oficinas llenas de trabajadores. Y tenía que encontrarse "por casualidad" con uno de ellos.

Hablando de misiones imposibles.

Rememorando ese día, casi fue milagro que se topara con el. No era de los que creían en el amor a primera vista, pero ese hombre irradiaba un aura tal que había caído a sus encantos. Y caído literal sobre él. Porque en ese preciso momento, cuando Midoriya bajaba de la escalera inmerso en sus pensamientos, tuvo que pisar mal un escalón y caer de frente al pasillo. Claro está su salvador, al ver la caída, atinó a atraparlo en sus brazos sin importar que el cayera de espaldas contra el duro azulejo.

Midoriya, después del impacto inicial, se dio cuenta que esa persona lo seguía abrazando fuertemente. Y también se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía y de que de lo que sea que su traje estaba hecho, era muy suave.

-Disculpa…-

-Oww… ow…- el chico soltó el abrazo e Izuku se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, demasiado cómodo para moverse, hasta que su conciencia lo obligó a incorporarse, arrodillándose a su lado. Aquel había sido un golpe bastante fuerte.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? Llamaré a servicio médico…-

-No. No. Estoy bien. Solo un poco aturdido- el chico, que hasta el momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, fijó su mirada en la de Izuku.

-¿Tu estás bien?- preguntó con genuino interés.

-Gracias a ti, si- Izuku sonrió realmente agradecido. Observó sus ojos, uno marrón y el otro azul, que lo miraban un poco preocupado. Era una persona muy bella.

-Siento sacarte de tus pensamientos pero ¿podrías ayudar a pararme?-

-Oh dios perdón. Claro-Izuku se levantó de inmediato y ayudó al chico a hacerlo. Ya observándose mejor, el chico era mucho más alto que él y si, era exactamente su tipo.

-Creo que tengo que irme. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?-

-Lo siento mucho. De nuevo. Tendré cuidado la próxima vez- Izuku hizo una pequeña reverencia. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció por uno de los elevadores.

Al verlo desaparecer, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Aunque eso se podía arreglar.

Así que ahí estaba, dos semanas después, esperando a que Shoto Todoroki terminara una de sus juntas importantes (información de Janet, su secretaria) para toparlo "accidentalmente". Le había costado demasiado buscar información del chico pero agradecía al cielo que su secretaria era amable y se había vuelto más o menos su amiga. No era lo más ético pero no habría obtenido nada de otra manera.

-Hola Izuku-

Midoriya se le heló la sangre. esa voz era de Todoroki. Volteó rápidamente y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa que claramente decía Te atrapé en su perfecto rostro.

-Hola…-

El chico soltó una carcajada.- Dios, tu cara es demasiado. ¿Querías verme?-

Eso no lo tenía contemplado. No, para nada.

-Ehm… yo…-

-Hay un café aqui cerca. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Cómo?-

-Yo también hago mi tarea, Izuku. Y la hago muy bien-


	20. Chapter 20

**#20 Cumpleaños**

 **Izuku x Uchako x Todoroki x Bakugou**

Izuku había recibido 3 regalos de cumpleaños misteriosos. Misteriosos en el sentido de que no tenían la típica etiqueta donde indicaba quién era el remitente pero tan sólo con ver la envoltura sabía de quién se trataba.

El primero tenía que ser de Bakugou. Quizá fuera por la cinta adhesiva que en vez de sujetar el papel verde cubría en totalidad el regalo o el hecho de que una parte del papel parecía quemado. De cualquier forma, sólo necesitó dos segundos para observar la figura de All Might dentro de la caja para saber que era de él. Nadie más sabía que le faltaba específicamente esa figura para terminar su colección.

Recordó agradecerle después, aunque seguramente sólo recibiría bufidos y gritos de su parte. No obstante, el chico seguro buscó por muchos lados la figura y aquello volvía al regalo en algo sumamente especial. Aunque tenía esa duda que lo carcomía un poco, del por qué se esmeraría tanto siendo que en años pasados no había recibido nada de su parte, pensó que sería grosero preguntarle. Quizá el rubio le diría la razón. Algún día.

El siguiente era de envoltura verde (de nuevo) perfectamente doblado, con un pequeño listón dorado atando la caja. Tenía en su interior un cuaderno de tapas duras que a leguas se veía costoso. El papel parecía seda y en la primera hoja decía " Para tus observaciones de los héroes. Para que seas el mejor héroe de todos (después de mi). "

Izuku no pudo más que reír con ese comentario final. Todoroki, seguramente, había pensado demasiado en escribir eso. Y es que a pesar de que hablaba más que antes y podía considerar que tenían una "relación normal" , seguía teniendo problemas para congeniar con las personas. Aunque claro, con Izuku era la excepción y ahora, con ese regalo, se imaginaba el por qué.

Pero eso lo tendría que esclarecer en otro momento.

El último regalo era una bolsa adornada con pequeños gatitos. Al abrirla, se encontró con una bufanda. Era roja y parecía hecha a mano. Todo tenía sentido. Uraraka había tenido los dedos un poco lastimados los últimos días.

Enrolló la bufanda en su cuello y sintió la suave tela en su piel. Seguramente le había tomado muchas horas acabarla. Nunca había recibido algo que hubieran hecho con sus manos y aquello lo hizo sentir especial y amado.

Puso sus tres regalos sobre su cama. Cada uno era especial a su manera y ya se encargaría de agradecerles como debiera. Sin embargo, cuando estaba ideando la mejor manera de agradecerles escuchó que tocaban a su puerta insistentemente.

Al abrirla, se encontraba Ochako, Katsuki y Shoto en la puerta observándose entre ellos, como si fueran rivales.

Aquello no podía terminar bien….


	21. Chapter 21

**#21 Máscara**

 **Todoroki** **x Midoriya**

El baile era hermoso. Desde la tenue luz que iluminaba el gran salón, los pisos de mármol hasta la orquesta ejecutando complicados y bellos arcordes, todo se unía en una perfección nunca vista para Izuku.

Izuku sabía que estaba mal estar ahí pero estaba disfrutando cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar mágico. Tanto su máscara como su atuendo habían sido prestado por uno de sus amigos, Mirio. También se sentía un poco culpable por ello.

Le había mentido, diciendo que aquella invitación se la había regalado su maestro cuando obviamente ese hombre no le daría ni un pan duro aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre. A su favor, si es que tenía que necesitaba una excusa, era que ese día su maestro estaba tan borracho que dudaba se levantara durante la noche (ni durante el próximo día, según las botellas vacías esparcidas por la biblioteca) así que sólo estaba usando algo que su maestro estaba desechando.

Y con esa pobre excusa, ahí estaba, disfrutando de lo que podría ser el mejor día de su vida.

No llevaba acompañante, claro está, pero desde la primera canción no había dejado de bailar. Pasaba algo muy raro: la gente, sin saber que era un simple plebeyo, lo instaban a bailar con ellos. Disfrutaban de sus pasos, a veces torpes, por la pista de baile. Reían con él y tomaban deliciosos licores mano a mano.

En algún punto de la noche, exhausto, se sentó en una de las últimas mesas, alejadas de la pista de baile. A pesar de que se encontraba un poco mareado, estaba contento observando a las figuras ataviadas con hermosas ropas, bailar al ritmo de la música.

Después de un par de canciones, sintió que alguien lo miraba, con tal intensidad que comenzó a buscar al dueño de aquella mirada. A lo lejos, en uno de los balcones del salón, se encontraba aquella persona. A pesar de que el hombre llevaba un atuendo negro, con una máscara de igual color, su cabello, rojo y blanco, delataba su el conde. Era el que había organizado el baile.

Pensó que lo había descubierto. Pensó que en cuestión de segundos los guardias lo sacarían de patadas de ahí y su maestro, al saber el robo, lo colgaría de inmediato. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Al contrario, el hombre hizo un pequeño ademán con su mano, instándolo a que fuera a su lado.

Contrario a todo su sentido común, se dirigió hacia el hombre. Pasó por loa pista de baile y parecía que las personas, al saber a dónde se dirigía, facilitaban su paso. Eventualmente, llegó al balcón. La brisa otoñal le pegó por sorpresa en su rostro y se envolvió un poco con la capa que llevaba.

-Disculpa que te haya hecho venir hasta este lugar- comentó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza -Pero me alegro que hubieras venido-

-Milord, mil gracias por la invitación-respondió Midoriya, intentando de imitar la forma de hablar de la nobleza.

-Conozco a todos los que están en este baile. pero a ti… no te había visto antes-

-Oh, Milord, pensé que en un baile de máscaras teníamos que esconder nuestra identidad- respondió Midoriya, esperando que aquellas palabras hicieran desistir al hombre de confesar su nombre.

-Cierto. Aunque el hecho de que tu sepas quien soy pero no al revés es un poco injusto-

-Eso rompería la magia, Milord- Izuku sabía que aquella plática no podría durar mucho. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sin reparos, pregunto -¿Me concedería esta pieza, Milord?- dijo tendiendole la mano.

Aquel hombre, riendo por lo bajo, tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Bailaron por horas. O lo que a Izuku le pareció horas. El hombre era un experto bailarín y la gente nunca se extrañó de ver a dos hombres bailar en el centro de la pista así que Izuku pudo disfrutarlo totalmente.

Shoto, aquel que llamaba Milord, no volvió a preguntar por su nombre. Al contrario, le hablaba sobre la música que sonaba y los cuadros y figuras que custodiaban las paredes del gran salón.

Eventualmente, al final del baile, Todoroki tuvo que detener la música y dar por terminado el baile. Delante de todos, agradeció por su asistencia y dio un pequeño pero enérgico discurso sobre las responsabilidades de los nobles.

O eso le comentaron. Izuku, desde que Shoto se dirigió a dar el discurso, se escabulló entre la multitud y prácticamente huyó de la fiesta. Tenía que salir antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que no tenía carruaje ni que él no era de ese lugar.

¿Lo volveré a ver? se preguntó Izuku de camino a la aldea. Era improbable pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Siempre lo hacía.


	22. Chapter 22

**#22 broma (de borrachos)**

 **Kirishima x Bakugou?**

La mañana.

La terrible mañana llega mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. La horrible luz del sol se cuela por las ventanas y el chirrido de los pájaros asemeja a una orquesta completa entonando las más aberrantes sinfonías. Ni siquiera intenta abrir los ojos. Prefiere la semi-oscuridad a la dolorosa luz del día.

Su cabeza se siente pesada y su cuerpo débil. Está deshidratado y tiene nauseas. Si alguien le preguntara cómo se siente, seguramente respondería que preferiría estar muerto.

Intenta recordar el por qué se siente como un maldito cadáver. Frunce el entrecejo y un dolor palpitante nace en su frente. Mala idea. Pero ahí es cuando lo sabe. Es una resaca. Tiene una maldita resaca.

Como si su mente hubiera recordado como funcionar, le da una serie de imágenes entrecortadas que Bakugou imagina que son sus recuerdos.

Una fiesta en el campus. Alcohol. Comida al por mayor. ¿Acaso había bailado con Uraraka? ¿Había hecho las pases con Deku?

Ya nada tiene sentido.

Como si fuera poco, se da cuenta de un escabroso detalle. No lo había notado al principio, pero está desnudo. Siente las sábanas directo sobre su piel y su cabeza acomodada sobre una mullida almohada. Comienza a rezar para que aquella cama sea la de él.

Haciendo acopio a todo el valor que todavía tiene (y un poco de amor propio) abre los ojos de a poco, acostumbŕandolos a la luz. La habitación donde se encuentra le resulta extrañamente familiar pero el solo pensar en eso hace que pequeñas punzadas pasen por su cabeza.

-Maldita sea…- murmura porque ya ni siquiera sabe si quiere o no descubrir su ubicación.

Escucha un quejido y voltea inmediatamente. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que alguien, UN HUMANO, duerme a su lado? Se incorpora lo más rápido que puede y ve su ropa esparcida en el suelo. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza y sus ganas de morir, se cambia en segundos ignorando triunfalmente el saco de box en medio de la habitación y el reloj con dos brazos msculosos en una de las paredes.

-Dios dios dios- murmura sin dejar de ver al bulto que estaba en la cama y que comenzaba a moverse. Se despertará en cualquier segundo.

Bakugou huye de la habitación antes de que Kirishima se levante.

* * *

-¿Y?- Denki no puede más con esa tensión. Toma a Kirishima por el saco y lo lleva a un lugar apartado del bullicioso salón.

-se despertó. Vio que estaba desnudo. Malinterpretó todo-

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Hermano, te vomitó encima. Te tiró el vodka en tu camisa nueva. Se quedó dormido en tu cama y él mismo se desnudó. Creo que se lo merecía-

-Oh, claro que si. Y hablando del rey de Roma…- kirishima dirige su mirada hacia el salón, donde un rubio bastante desconcertado intenta entrar a pesar de la multitud que lo sigue.

-Nuestro amigo se ve tan solo… deberíamos acompañarlo- Denki sonríe a la idea de su amigo.

Este día seguramente será épico.


	23. NOTAS!

**Notas!**

Siento decirlo pero el capítulo 22 será el último reto del fictober. Muchas gracias por leer alguna de estas historias y espero les hayan gustado mucho.

Algunos capítulos eran ideas que tenía para unos longfics así que espero puedan leerme en los nuevos proyectos que publicaré.

De nuevo gracias y feliz halloween!


End file.
